


Shawn Mendes Gay/BoyxBoy Smut Imagines

by gaymendexplicit



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Body Worship, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominance, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fetish, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Gym Sex, Hardcore, Hot, Hot Sex, Jock Straps, Kissing, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Sleep Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Submission, Sweat, Teasing, Top Shawn Mendes, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymendexplicit/pseuds/gaymendexplicit
Summary: Unleash your dirty fantasies with our favorite Canadian singer-songwriter, Shawn Mendes. Embrace your character to fullfill the pleasure.These imagines will be playing your role (Male Reader/You).
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Original Male Character(s), Shawn Mendes/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	1. Author's Note

|Reminder|

This book will contain pure smut. It includes ass rimming, body worship, foot and armpit fetish light bdsm (handcuffs) and degrading (namecalling), if you think it's too inappropriate for you, then don't read this book. If you're matured enough or have enough knowledge about adult things, consider yourself reading this book. You've been warned! 

•Shawn Mendes - dominant top  
•Male Reader/You - submissive bottom


	2. Hang Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn is your best friend. You treat him like your older brother. One time, he invited you to come over to his house and play PS4 with him. In the middle of your conversations, things heated up. Unexpectedly, he lean forward to kiss your lips passionately.

~•~

As Shawn's tongue danced in between your lips, your mouth struggles to keep up. You felt the need to breathe air so pulled away, breaking up the kiss. Shawn didn't protest but you felt his lips tried to latch onto your lips once more. He lets you pulls away and both of you stared at each other.

"Fuck, I've waited forever for that kiss." Shawn admits, his breath hitting against your skin. 

"Why h-haven't you done it s-sooner?" You asks, your cheeks flushing in deep red. 

Shawn's lips curved and formed in a smile, making your face blush more. You looked away from him, avoiding his brown pools of honey orbs. 

"Have you been with anyone before?" Shawn asks.

You hesistently shakes your head. For some reason, that makes you feel embarassed and disgusted of yourself. In almost twenty years of your existence in this world, you haven't really been with anyone before.

"Oh..." Shawn muttered. "So that means, I'm your-" 

You cut him off by nodding your head slowly as your response. He stared into nothing before a smirk formed from his lips then he looked back at you, staring orbs raging with such intensity. Those scrumptious look made your body melt at the moment. Lost and distracted, you are startled when his large hand held yours and brought it on his chest. Your mouth agaping with surprised look as your body tensed up at the sensation. 

"You can touch me if you want." Shawn says as his gleaming smile stayed in his lips. 

The tone from his voice made you realize that he's hinting on stepping out of your friendship. He let go of your hand as it trembles against his shirt. You gulped in hesitation as you stared back at him.

"B-But-" 

"I know. Just please." Shawn interrupts.

He was getting desperate and you can't handle how he's acting like that right now. At a second, you felt the urge to do what Shawn told you to. You reached out for the small buttons and began unbuttoning his tight shirt. Slowly, the fabrics splits from apart by the buttons undone, it reveals more of Shawn's muscular physique. His chest are dusted with small patches of soft hair and his toned six-packed abs carved by the gods and decorated with small thick treasure trail leading down to his pants. After you undo the last button, you spread the shirt from apart, opening slowly to properly reveal his magnificent and glorious body. His bright pink nipples glistening from the sights attracted your attention and you lost the ability to look anywhere but his nipples. Your breath hitched as you stare at his stud and virile appearance. Shawn grab your head and pulled your face close to his chest. As your lips brushes against his nipple, you felt the need to stuff it into your mouth. 

"Fuck yeah." Shawn groans.

His fingers brushing smoothly through your hear as he kept your head in place. You lips swathes around the hard nub as you began swirling your tongue against it. You felt the vibrations of Shawn's voice from your lips as moans escaped from the man in front of you. You sucked on it lightly as his fingers began gripping against your hair. A few more sucks and tongue flicking around his nipple, you craved for more taste. You removed your lips from his nipple and use your tongue to leave trails of saliva across his chest. The smooth hair lightly brushing against your tongue makes you nearly cum in your pants. Your free hand playing with his other nipple, circling and pinching it lightly. You heard Shawn growled above you as he pushes you against the couch. You were lost and your breathing stopped for a moment. He didn't give a moment to atleast recover as he attacked your mouth with his lips. His tongue smashing into your lips, licking and taking his time on exploring your mouth. Then he broke the kiss away, instead latched onto your neck biting down against your skin. The sensation causes your body to shiver into pure exhilaration. 

"Oh my god!" You moans in a high pitch tone.

As you moan out, Shawn pressed his teeth onto your skin and sucked it for dear life. The amouth of pain and pleasure surging right into your body is unbearable but you still enjoyed it. He then pinned your hands above your head and traps you with his unbelievably thick muscular arms so you can't get away. He pulls away as he stared at you admiringly. Your eyesbrows knitted in confusion as you tried to catch your breath and get yourself together. Shawn spots the red patch from your neck and he leans on to lick it lightly. 

"Can I take off your shirt?" Shawn asks.

"Of course." You replies with no hesitation. 

Shawn grabbed the hem of your shirt and slowly pulled it over your head. He tosses it across the room as he kept his face inches away from you. 

"Fuck," He muttered. "Come on, here." 

The man wraps your legs around his torso, following up his actions you placed your legs tight against it. Then he pulls your arms and placed it around his neck. He carries you in his strong arms and leads you to his bedroom. When he finally reached the room, he pushes you down onto his bed. His darkening lustful eyes staring sharply at you like you're his prey. He unbuttoned his black skinny jeans but kept it like that, giving you a peak of his raging bulge from his white Calvin Klein boxer briefs. 

"I'm gonna to ruin you." Shawn says.

He crawls from the edge of the bed, making his way up to your body. Then he hovers right above you, trapping you with his arms on each side and his legs straddling yours. Shawn then leaned onto your chest and began licking against your skin. This time, you're the one who's going to take the pleasure and you're not sure if you're really going to handle all of it. To your surprised, he latched onto your right nipple, nibbling and sucking around it with such roughness. Whimpers began escaping from your throat as your fingers gripped at the sheets underneath you. You felt a hand pinching from your left nipple, making you squeal at a sudden shock. His lips began travelling across your chest, up to your neck and along your jawline. He planted kisses on your most sensitive parts like he's tracing dark spots along your skin. He latched onto your earlobe and bit down against it. 

"Shit..." You moans, sucking down a breath.

Shawn removes his hands from your nipples as he brought it down to your jeans, unbuttoning it at the process. He didn't stop kissing you at all the right places of your skin as he pulls down your jeans slowly. You helped him up by kicking off your jeans off the edge of his bed, leaving you only on your underwear. No one had ever touched you like that. For a first like you, Shawn had granted your wishes and fantasies and even exceeded from your expectations. Distracted from reality, Shawn placed a peck on your lips as you stare back at him.

"Have you experienced a blowjob before?" Shawn asks.

You shook your head in embarassment. 

"Are you serious? We've had parties when we were high school. I'm sure you had one." Shawn looks at you in disbelief.

"I'm being serious, Shawn. I never had one." 

"Not even with Monica? Come on, she had given her mouth with almost all the straight guys and even gays in our campus." Shawn protested.

"Shawn, I'm telling you with all honesty. I never had one."

His confused look transformed into a forming smug on his face as he stares at you, lusciously. 

"So, that means I'm going to be your first one." He seductively said.

He kisses your chest, making your stomach to erupt a tingle that you can't explain. He proceeded down to your stomach and to your navel. His hands placed on each side of your waist and gripped the waistband of your boxers. He pulled the cloth down to your thighs and off your legs. Your hard erected dick sprang out freely, slapping against your stomach. The precum is oozing uncontrollably from the slit, a proof that you're so aroused by the moment and the reason behind it is your long time best friend. 

"I'm not gonna go easy with you, be ready." Shawn warns.

You weren't sure how he meant those words but you felt frightened at the tone of his voice. He wrapped his fingers around your length and stroked it gently. The feeling of having someone in control over his dick is sending you into something else. It was a good feeling but it was too much. With a single blink, Shawn's mouth is completely wrap around your cock, sucking it roughly. His head bobbing up and down. You threw your head back and closed your eyes, embracing the foreign feeling engulfing around your sensitive shaft. Your precum smeared on Shawn's tongue as he pulled your cock off his mouth, savoring the taste of sweetness and saltiness of your seed.

"You like that?" Shawn asks.

"Please, don't stop..." You begged, staring at him and completely flushed in deep red.

"As you wish." 

Shawn reassures you by rubbing your stomach gently and gave you a wink. He then takes your throbbing cock into his mouth at once, sucking it with more intensity. You're sure as hell that you won't last much longer, due to the fact that you're a virgin. Inexperienced and a rookie from all of these, you were still adjusting and trying on keeping yourself together at the moment. You felt something building up from your balls, more pressure began to flow along your cock. Before you know it, you suddenly released your cum inside Shawn's mouth. Shawn was quick to pull away with a small pool of cum going down on his throat. You watched your long stripes of white cream spurting from the slit, spraying your stomach. Trying to catch a breath from the orgasm, you felt relieved at some point. Shawn gathered your cum with his long fingers and sucked it clean.

"You taste amazing, want to try?" Shawn asks.

He gathers more of your sticky cum within his fingers and stuff it inside your mouth. You sucked on his fingers with so much desperation, one finger at a time. 

"There, there. I see," Shawn says. "How about you try sucking this?"

It took a few seconds to finally realize what he's referring to as you saw him palming his crotch with his large hand. He pulled away from you and kneel on the edge of his bed. He pulled his jeans down and then proceeded to take his boxers off in an instant. His gigantic cock flashed right in front you. With a few veins along its thick and long pale body and large pink head, patch of brown pubes from its base and round balls behind it in all glory. Shawn grabbed it from the base, showcasing its majestic structure. At the sight of it made your mouth water. The tip is already wet and there's so much precum leaking from the slit. 

"Wow..." You stared in awe.

"Like what you see?" 

You gulped in so hard your throat aches from the beautiful scenario in front of you.

"Don't worry, trust me you'll be amazing." Shawn said reassuringly.

He gathers the remaining cum from your stomach until it's all cleaned up and uses it to lube up his massive cock. Shawn positioned his body on top of your chest, straddling you. Then he lined up his dick, pressing the wet tip against your lips, smearing your own cum all over your mouth. 

"Open your mouth, boy." 

You did, submissively. Shawn began pushing his thick length into your mouth, occupying almost all the spaces inside your mouth. You felt his shaft brushing against your tongue. His cock tasted salty because of his sweat but it turned you on so much. You circled your tongue around the head, smearing your saliva around it and mixing it with his precum. You were giving light sucking around it. The smell of woods and lemon from his musky pubes engulfing your nostrils was an experience made by the heavens. You saw his toned torso up close for the first time and you were amazed at how Shawn worked all of it by his own. You can only dream on having the kind of determination that Shawn has on achieving such a body sculpted like a god. 

"Yeah, suck my cock." 

Unable to reach the remaining half of his shaft, you placed your fingers around the base as you began bobbing up your head forewards and backwards.

"Fuck! You're so good." Shawn exclaimed, growling.

Du to his lack of patience, he grabbed the back of you head, gripping your hair within his fingers and started thrusting his cock into your mouth, causing you to gag around it.

"I'm gonna fuck your mouth and I want you to take all of it." 

The vibration of your moan sends right around Shawn's cock as he took it as a response. He began shoving his huge dick in and out of your mouth. His movements was rough, powerful and erotic. You weren't wrong when he heard gossips about Shawn being a beast in bed. Having his inside your mouth was a great way to describe it even though you haven't experienced the real deal yet. He propels his cock deep into your mouth then pulls out of your mouth, pausing for a second.

"Are you fucking sure you haven't done this before?" He asks, surprised.

"I already told you." You replies, breathlessly.

"Then your mouth were made for this, here I come." 

There's another hint of warning from the tone of his voice but right now, you're confident enough to take it all. Shawn gives his cock a few more strokes then proceeds to shove his length right into your mouth. The way his hips moves, he's already pounding his cock deep down your throat.

"I'm gonna cum in your mouth and you're gonna swallow everything I give to you, buddy." Shawn says, growling.

In one second, the whole shaft is already inside your mouth. Submitted to him, you let him fuck your mouth roughly, to the point his heavy balls are hitting against your chin and his pubes tingling your nose in each thrust. You felt the head of his cock hitting the back of your throat as your eyes started to build up tears. Your cock is hard as rock again due to how erotic your situation is. You couldn't bare to handle a second orgasm, not when this is just your first time.

"I'm close..." Shawn moans. 

The pace of his thrusts sped up and become a bit sloppy. You let your hungry mouth take every width and length of his cock occupy the void deep inside your mouth. Between the thrusts, you felt his cock thickens and it was more tensed inside your mouth. With a powerful thrust, Shawn buried his cock deep in your throat as you felt him pouring his hot seed down on your esophagus. Painting the muscular tube in white sticky cream. Shawn wasn't done at all when you pop his cock off your mouth and he sprays all over your face, decorating in white. It was a long orgasm and you were amazed at how Shawn can handle that amount of intensity. As the last drop poured down on your chin, you watched his sweaty chest heaving as he sat himself down beside your head. His back resting against the soft pillows as 

"How do I taste?" Shawn asks.

"Amazing." You replies, smiling.

He giggled as he pulled you up into his chest, your face on the crook of his neck. He wrapped his muscular arms around your fragile body, holding you close.

"That was amazing," Shawn sighs. 

You felt so happy now that finally someone had awakaned and introduced you to sex life. 

"I know." You replies with faint from your voice due to exhaustion.

"That was just the head, buddy. You haven't experienced anything yet." 

Shawn grope a handful of your round globes of ass cheek, slapping it lightly. 

"Next time, I'll fuck this ass." 

~•~

Having a celebrity best friend is a struggle for you. Both of your are trying to keep up with each other but due to Shawn switching from places to places, he barely keeps up with the conversation with you. Shawn haven't visited you for months after that steamy session you had with him. You were trying to keep your feelings for him as hard as you can. The fact that he never adresses about your friendship with him after introducing you to your sex life for the first in your life. You tried everything to distract yourself from those memories but having your first time especially with him would only make it more complicated for you. Besides all of that, you're happy how your best friend achieved such success in such a young age. He got to travel around the world, got to eat with different five star restaurants and got to party with the most fun clubs around the world. You wish to do that with him. Reminiscing your high school days with him, you two were really close friends. He was like a brother to you and he was always there for you during your dark times, even accepted you after you confessed to him that you're a bisexual. His treatment with you never change instead he kept you more closer to him, like a family. All of that changed when Shawn pursued his career as an artist. You were happy for him but a part of you tells you that you'll never be that close with him like you were with him once before. And it happened. Now, you were much scared that you let Shawn risked your friendship with him for your pleasure. You regret all of that. Not because you didn't like it but it could've been the reason of Shawn's distancing himself from you a lot lately. 

After a long day, you are happy and satisfied enough to just chill in your apartment. Wearing your casual long-sleeved grey t-shirt and jeans. Later that evening, someone rings the doorbell. You reluctantly got up to look into your peak glass for someone outside. You gasped when you saw a familiar figure standing outside your front door. You quickly twisted the knob open and swing the wooden door wide. 

"Shawn?!" You asks. 

You were greeted by two muscular arms wrapped against your small body and tightly embracing you.

"I missed you." Shawn says into your ear. 

The hug was a bit long but as soon as Shawn pulls away he smashed his lips right into your lips. His hands cupping up your cheeks. You held his wrists as you tries to kiss him back. He then pulled away to stare deeply at your eyes like you might faint in any seconds now. Your cheeks flushed red as you touch your soft lips. You took a glance on his outfit and wow, Shawn always looks good in everything. He's only wearing a leather jacket, guessing with a black tank top inside of it, and black shorts paired up with Nike shoes

"That was-" 

"What?" 

"...odd." You finishes. 

"Is it bad?" Shawn asks, concerned.

"No, No, I didn't mean to-" 

"Yeah, right." Shawn chuckles. "You didn't expect your buddy to greet you like this, am I right?" 

Shawn closed the door behind him as the two of you walked into the living room.

"Yes... exactly." You replies, looking down with flushed cheeks. 

"Sorry." 

"No, don't be. Let's just forget about that." You says, shaking your head.

"What if I don't want to?" Shawn asks as he leans onto your side. 

"Shawn-" 

You were cut off when you saw him staring at something else. You looked at what he's looking at and your eyes widened in shock. The screen of your phone was on and it was displaying a picture from one of his latest magazine, of him showing his armpit with his biceps flexed and him looking at the camera with a fierced look. You were about get you phone away but Shawn snatched it first.

"Give it back!" You exclaimed.

"No." 

You tried to snatch from his hand but he grab you by the hem of your shirt from your back and lifts you up from the ground.

"Shawn, please." 

"Why do you have a picture of me on your phone?" Shawn asks, smirking.

"Why do you care so much? Just give it back." You replies.

"Oh. Brave boy getting sassy at me, huh?" Shawn laughs, teasingly. 

You finally gave up as you sat on your small couch with your arms crossed in your chest. You were mad and embarassed at the moment, asking yourself why would Shawn mock you like that. You were startled when you heard the metal from his leather jacket, turning your head to him. He was removing his black tank top, throwing it on the side of the couch and now he was already completely shirtless. Portraying his much more muscular body, proof that he'd been working out a lot lately. The tattoos really made his body more gorgeous to stare at.

"Shawn, why are you shirtless?" 

He ignored your question as he lifts up his arms and rests it on top of its backrest part of the couch. His armpit was on display and it made you so aroused at the moment. You realized that he's a bit sweaty, giving you more questions about him. 

"Fuck." You muttered, loud enough for him to hear it.

You gulped so hard as you keep yourself together and was trying so hard to avoid looking at his body. As usual, you failed miserably. 

"Come here, buddy. Show me how you missed me." 

The way he said those words were hypnotizing. There's no way you can resist now. You had the urge to get up from your seat and walk your way to him. You straddled him with your legs as sat on top of his lap. Your hands made its way to his chest and to his abs, brushing against his hard body. You looked at Shawn who had a smug plastered in his face as he stared at you with eyes filled with lust. 

"There you go." Shawn says. 

He leans on to kiss you lips, you kissed back as you brought your hands up to his cheeks, cupping his sharp and fine jawline. The kiss was slow and sensual. Shawn didn't move a bit, just enjoying your soft lips against his. You watched him pulls away, breaking up the kiss, and put his hands on the back of his head, flaunting his beautiful armpits and flexing his bulging bicep. 

"You like my armpits, buddy?" Shawn asks.

You nodded slowly as you bit your bottom lip down, holding back a moan from the base of your throat.

"Come and give it a little taste." 

Your cheeks flushed red as Shawn gave you the permission you've been waiting for. You leaned in closer as the soothing manly musk touched your nostrils, closer as your nose felt the soft brown pit hairs brushed against your skin. Then you let your tongue out of your mouth and lick down onto his armpit, savoring the taste of sweat. You realized that Shawn haven't showered yet by the taste of his sweat. Your dick twitched against your jeans as you kept on licking his pit hairs. You felt Shawn's hand cupping your head as he pulled your face closer to his armpit. You began licking on all the places of his armpit, exploring and tasting every part of it. It was erotic, dirty and hot. The other guys could only wish to have a taste of Shawn Mendes' armpit. You then pulled away and leans on closer on his face.

"Hot, isn't it?" Shawn asks. 

You then attacked him down on his hard erected pink nipples, sucking and nibbling against it. Shawn gripped your hair within his fingers and kept you in place. You swirled your tongue around the hard nub, and sucked it for dear life.

"Oh yeah, enough of that." Shawn groans.

He forcefully pulls your face from his chest as you placed your arms around his neck. Shawn then put his hands under your ass, groping and squeezing them against your jeans. He stood up from the couch as he started kissing your lips slowly, distracting you for awhile. You then felt yourself getting swung against your soft bed, your bedy plopping up the sheets. You watched your best friend pulled down his shorts together with his boxers off his body. Now, he's completely naked. You stared at him standing magnificently in all glory. His semi-erected cock hanging huge and loose above his round heavy balls. His wiry brown patch of pubes with a hint of sweat looks so gorgeous at sight. 

"Remember what I said last time?" Shawn asks as he pulled your body by your legs close to him. 

He then grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head. You plopped back down on your bed as you watched him do all the work. He placed his hands on your waist and began undoing everything then strip all your clothes off your body, leaving you naked. He brought his hands back on your waist and flipped you all over, making you lay on your stomach. 

"...that I'm going to fuck this ass?" He continues. 

You were facing the sheets, hands gripping against bed. You never felt this vulnerable before and it was making you uncomfortable. Shawn then slapped your ass cheek, making you squirm at the sudden impact. 

"Answer me." Shawn lowly said.

"Yes..." 

You felt his lips kissing down against your lower back, making your body shiver at the sensation. You arched your body as he trails up kisses to your upper back and to your neck. You can literally hear him breathing right behind your ear. He kisses every sensitive spot of your neck then up to your earlobe, biting down against it. 

"Oh my god." You whimpers.

Shawn was going rough yet so gentle to you that your body can't even handle the switches of pleasure and pain all over the places. He licks and kisses your neck like your body is his property which you would like to be but Shawn have yet to tell him and probably will never be.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" He asks.

"R-Really?" 

"Yes baby." 

Baby? You asks from your thoughts. Hearing say that word to him for the first time makes your heart flutter for some reason. Why is it a big deal? It's not like he really meant it or something. Your mind screamed at you but you shook that thought away. Before you can say anything else, you felt his fingers brushing up and down your crack. Every part of your body is sensitive especially your ass. Shawn wasn't aware of that but if you tell him, that will ruin the moment. 

"So hairless for me huh?" Shawn says as he kept on sliding up his fingers along your crack. 

"Sh-Shawn..."

"Do you have lube, buddy?" He asks.

"Yes, at the first drawer of my bedside table." You replies, breathlessly.

You felt him get off your top. You sighed in relief as you can now catch your breathing for a second. You were so sexually aroused at the moment.

"I'm surprised you have this even though you never had sex with anyone... until now." Shawn says, giggling as he pulled out the lube bottle out of the drawer.

"Oh wow! Now you're judging me while in the middle of this moment."

"I'm kidding, okay?" 

You grunted in annoyance as you buried your face against the sheets. You felt his fingers groping around your butt cheeks, squeezing it lightly. 

"I'm going to loosen you up for a bit, buddy. I don't want to see you hurting." 

The second sentence made your heart thump against your chest. All this time, he still care for you and he never really change. He's the same jock best friend who's very protective of you. Not even an ant can hurt you. Of course, that's exaggerarion. 

"Okay." You responded. 

You heard a squirt from the bottle of lube as Shawn began smearing it around his fingers. He then put some lube on your ass cheek and spread it along your hairless crack. You took a deep breath as the liquid began to get cold against your skin.

"You ready, buddy?" He asks. 

"Yes..." 

Shawn lined up his middle finger against the pucker of your pink tight heat then slowly pushed his finger into your hole. As his fingers began to penetrate, your ass started to burn. You moaned painfully as your ass clenched his finger. 

"Shawn... It hurts..."

"Shh, relax."

Shawn continues to push his finger deep into your ass as more muscles stretches inside you. He then moved his finger in a very slow pace. Shawn's finger is thick, judging at how tall he is and how muscular he is, everything about him is thick. 

"I'm going to insert another one, buddy." 

You braced yourself as Shawn inserts another finger inside, stretching up more muscles. Your cock twitched and leaked at the sensation. He moved his fingers inward and backward as you tried to get used from the strange feeling.

"Damn, you're so tight." Shawn groans. 

You took those words like a degrade for you. You supposed he must've been struggling to loosen up your virgin ass. The lube began to penetrate inside your ass. You felt less pain in seconds as Shawn began fastening up his pace. Moans began to escape from your throat. 

"Are you sure you're fine? I can stop if-" 

"No... don't stop, please." You begged. 

You're lucky that Shawn is not in the verge of desperation. He reassures you first before doing an act. You put your hands against the sheets and positioned yourself. 

"I think you're ready." Shawn says. 

He then pulled out his fingers out of your stretched hole. Shawn grabbed a condom from his shorts and opened it, putting it on his huge cock. The condom barely covers the base due to how big is the size of his cock. He squirted a lot of lube in his palm and covers his cock with it. Once it was all lubed, he lined up his cock into your hole. You felt the head of his cock pressed against the pucker. 

"I'm going in now, buddy." 

Shawn then pushed his length into your hole. The surge of pain burns from your ass as you suddenly screamed. Shawn's two large fingers wasn't enough to loosen up your tight virgin ass. Just by the head, you were already moaning like a mess.

"Fuck!" 

"You're s-so t-tight." Shawn 

He pushed more as your ass stretches more. He was only halfway when you thought he already put it all inside you.

"You feel so good, fuck." Shawn groans. 

Your ass is clenching so hard around his monster cock, embracing the amount of size inside you. You were breathing heavily as your fingers gripped tightly against the white sheets. You then felt the head somehow hit the limit of your ass and your moans builds more loudly. 

"Oh my god! Shawn!" 

Shawn began moving up his cock in a moderate pace. In each thrusts, the volume of your moans and grunts increases. Shawn was gripped your waist as he picked up the pace. 

"Oh yeeeeah..." Shawn mumbled.

"Fuck! You're so big!" You wailed.

The thick length piercing right into your ass surges up more pleasure than pain now and you're kinda getting used to it. 

"Ah! Shawn! Ah!" You drop your head down as your body begins to move forward.

His thrusts becomes faster and faster in each move. His thighs slapping against yours made an erotic defeaning sound. 

"Look at you, you've turned into a whore." Shawn growled.

Being called a whore by your best friend right now is such a beautiful compliment. The way you're taking his huge cock into your ass is such blissful feeling. This was everything you've dreamed of.

"Fuck me!" You whined.

Shawn knew you'd love taking up cock but he didn't think you'd love it this much.

"Ah! Oh my god!" 

You were moaning mess. Body arched, ass pounded, cock twitching and all submitted for Shawn. He pulls your hair up, making him groan from behind you. The resistance is making the session so erotic at how Shawn is just pounding so hard into your tight ass and him pulling your hair up. It's like a convergence of feelings. 

"Shawn! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Shawn slowed down his movement and pulled his cock out but then smashed himself back inside your ravaged ass. Your body bounced forward from the immense impact.

"Daddy!" 

The word suddenly slips out of his mouth and he didn't intended to. Shawn began thrusting his huge cock relentlessly. You felt your ball building up the pressure, you knew you're coming close to your orgasm. 

"I'm c-close." You moaned out.

Shawn pounds into your abused hole until he's coming to reach his limit. He quickly pulled out his cock out of your ass and remove the condom from his shaft.

"Turn over, quick!" Shawn commanded.

You quickly lays on your back, at the exact moment, you busted your seed into your stomach, dick untouched. You watched Shawn give his cock a few strokes before thick white cum began spurting from the slit of his cock, decorating your body in sticky fluid. You were a complete cum dump and for Shawn it was such a beautiful sight. Both of you breathed heavily as Shawn hovers on top of you. 

"Fuck, that was fucking hot." Shawn groaned as he place a kiss on your cheek.

You stared at him, admiring him silently as you catch your breath. You felt so tired and unable to move a single muscle.

"How do you feel?" Shawn asks, attentively. 

"....Amazing." You responded. 

You still can't quite believe that you aren't a virgin anymore. Shawn was your first time. It was a big deal but you weren't sure if Shawn would stay on your side for a lifetime.

"You're welcome," Shawn said as he pecked your lips. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." 

~•~


	3. Love Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your anniversary date with Shawn today. You and him went on a date, watched a movie together and had fun on a carnival. Now, you just had sex with him so you two decided to have a bath.

~•~

Shawn followed you behind quietly. To your surprise, he had set up the bathroom. Candles and oils added to the atmosphere at the water, all smelling sweet lavender fragrance. He couldn't wait for you to see how a prosaic bath tub could be transformed into something this intimate, romantic even. Your eyes explored each and every detail of the room, admiring Shawn's effort for you. 

"Let's get in there so you can get your massage now." Shawn giggled.

You walked into the bath tub filled with hot water, bubbles and scattered white rose petals. You turned to look at Shawn with a knitted eyebrow.

"Our bathroom wasn't like this before-" 

You were cut off when Shawn interrupted you with his soft lips pressing against yours. Deep shade of red flushed across your cheeks as you give up on prostesting for more. You turned your back on Shawn and looked around the bathroom, appreciating everything. You found yourself smiling during the sight. You are so lucky to have him as your boyfriend.

"I guess, it's alright." You sighs, finally agreeing to him.

You tried to keep your tone casual, in fear of disappointing him. These was just all strange for you and you couldn't believe Shawn had taken his time to do this for you. You felt the man behind you smiled as his muscular arms wrapped around your small waist, snuggling his nose into the crook of your neck. 

"I'm glad you're so fascinated by all of this." Shawn mumbled as he began blandishing you.

"I hope you like the scent." 

"I like it. I really do, Shawn." You replied.

Shawn began kissing the back of your ear, down to your neck. You leaned to one edge and allowed Shawn to come in. You positioned yourself to sit in between of his legs, and rested your head on Shawn's upper chest. You enjoyed the feeling of Shawn's hard muscles pressed against your naked skin. The water was so soothing around you and it was just the nicest way to end your special night.

"Thank you." You whispered. 

Shawn let you let go against him. He sighed contently, moving his fingers to rub small circles on your shoulders. He knew you needed it.

"You're so tense, babe." 

You let your eyes shut, your muscles instantly relaxing under Shawn's touch. The man continued to work with your back, letting you slip further into the heat of the water. Shawn sensed the hesitance in you. You pulled Shawn's hands from your shoulders and loosely placed them over your chest, holding them closely. You kept your eyes closed and place your right cheek against his forearm. This was just all you needed. You heard Shawn laughing behind you. 

"I'm starting to think you're more of a sex fiend than I am." He said while playing with the loose strand of your damp hair.

"It's your fault, you know that." You shrugged as a smirk grew from your lips.

You slowly turned around and faced Shawn, lacing your chin on his chest. 

"You aren't seriously proposing sex again, aren't you?" He asks, giggling.

You looked up at him and stared right into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Just let me make you feel good. Is there something you want me to do?" Shawn asks, smiling.

You shook your hear. You didn't want to be coddled. Just lying in the tub with him was enough. The warm water helps you let go of your worries for awhile.

"You don't have to do anything, babe." You replied.

Shawn smiled and nodded cordially. You turned your back once more and sank into the water, pressing your back against Shawn. You then pressed your cheek to Shawn's hard chest as he hugged you close. You felt his voice vibrating through his chest as he hums a song that soothes your ears. You pushes yourself on him, grabbing his face and shushed him up with your lips pressed firmly against his. Your tongue moved in and around his plump lips. Shawn picked up the game you've been wanting to play as he finally offered his own tongue to the sport, battling for domination. You felt the pressure as Shawn carries the pace. You then pulled away, giggling.

"You silenced me, but woke up something else." Shawn smirked.

The pulled back slowly and instantly noticed that something Shawn was referring to. The smug grew from your lips as you wrapped your hard around his hardening cock underneath the water, pumping him slowly. You stared at Shawn's lips and flicked out your tongue to lick his it.

"I'll take care of that for you." You whispered in a naughty manner.

You sucked in breath of air and dived your head under the water. You opened your eyes and mouth in the foamy water. You took Shawn's huge cock into your mouth and began bobbing your head up and down the shaft while one hand pumped the base of his dick that your mouth can't reach. You brought your free hand to rub and play with Shawn's heavy balls. You knew you could make Shawn cum long before you needed air. You could go three minutes under water, besides you want to spice up your love making too.

"Fuck!" He gasped at the feeling of suddenness.

At first, he wanted to pull you off his cock but soon enjoyed the warmth of your mouth around him. His over sensitive cock pulsed and throbbed inside the warm wet cavern. Shawn threw his head back, mouth gaping for air as the shock slowly wore away and he finally eases into the feeling. You knew you should'nt have been so greedy. One hand twined in the hair of your submerged head, urging you to pick up the speed.

"Oh shit." Shawn groaned.

He was a little worried about your air supply but decided to help you with what you were doing. You felt Shawn's fingers grasp your hair and move it at the pace he wanted. You didn't care at all as you are so focused to pleasuring him. You sucked his cock in and forced your head all the way down the length before he pulled you by the air and pulled you up. You loved the feeling of his monster cock moving in and out of your mouth. The feeling of hardness, the thickness and the twitching of it inside. You felt himself strifle a moan. You are gladly going to let him overpower you, to do whatever he wanted. You just wanted the both of you to feel good. 

"Oh god!" 

You could hear the man through the water but paid no attention to it. You forced your eyes shut, letting Shawn moved your head at the speed and pace he desired. You trusted him enough that he won't let you drown and you'll suck his cock with everything you had. Your hands are still working on the man's cock and balls, applying more pressure to it, hoping that Shawn would cum sooner. You moaned around Shawn's cock, air slipping from your nostrils and floating to the surface of the water. Pressing your eyes closed, Shawn heard air bubbles soar to the top of the water. You heard the man gasped. Out of instinct, he raised your head your face from the water. He watched you as water droplets sexily collected in your eyes lashes and down your smooth cheeks and throat like you just had a creampie. Shawn let out a moan at the sight. 

"You okay? I'm about to lose it." He whimpered.

"Then, why'd you pull me out?" You panted in between your words.

You took another deep breath then brough yourself back under the water, claiming Shawn's cock again into your mouth. You sucked him with everything your depleting lungs could give as your hands found their way to the base of his shaft, moving rapidly. Your talented mouth worked and your tongue danced around his huge cock for a few mouth-stroking. You felt the man tenses up around your mouth, supposing he's going to release it. 

"FUCK!" Shawn screamed in ecstasy.

You felt his cock thickens inside as thick cum poured and sprayed all over your mouth, painting all of it in white. You were about to pull away but Shawn held you in place. He let himself fill your hungry mouth with all of his seed before he releases you from his grip. You pulled yourself out of the water, instantly breathed through your nose. You swallowed everything Shawn had given to your mouth then stared up at the man. Taking a couple of breaths, you moved back up at Shawn, resting against his pounding chest. 

"Better?" You asks. 

Shawn hummed softly in approval. You're in his tight embrace again as he moved to wrap his arms around waist. You hand't realize it before but as his arm reached down and brushed against your lower stomach, your own member had risen up to play. 

"But you're not." Shawn chuckled.

Your body tensed up under his touch as he slowly soaked your hardening length, his fingers ghosting over the tip beneath the milky water. Your eyes slipped shut. 

"Shawn, no," You whispered as the man's strong hands wrapped around your member. "Please, don't." 

You didn't want Shawn to jack you off. No, not again. You were sexually aroused, yes, but you didn't know how you wanted to cum.

"What do you mean no?" Shawn whispered huskily in your ear.

You felt his breath tickling over your sensitive neck as he stroked you at an torturous slow pace. 

"I don't want to be jerked off." You panted. "Shawn, no!" 

You were acting dumb right now but you really didn't know what you wanted right now, you just knew this wasn't it. 

"Please." You whimpered.

Shawn was making so hot at the moment. You heard the man smirked behind you as he kept stroking you. You felt another hand trailed down between your legs, this time he's reaching down to your ass cheeks.

"Then what do you want?" Shawn seductively asked. 

His fingers found your aching hole as he started to circle around the pucker under the warm waters of your romantic bath. 

"Like this?" 

You gasped at the tingling feeling from your hole as Shawn continues to circle his fingers around it. 

"Oh, Shawn..." You panted.

Could I handle more sex? You didn't care what your body said, it was what you wanted. You just let your legs spread under his touch. 

"Yes! Like that, Shawn." You moaned.

You were such a slut for him, an insatiable slut. Shawn was amazed at how readily you opened yourself up for him. It made the teasing and torture much easier than it would've been had you struggled with him on the choice of stimulation. A smug grew from Shawn's lips as he inserted one finger into you, loving the way your tight hole took his finger.

"You're ready to get fucked again already? I'm surprised." 

"Shawn..." You moaned slightly.

Shawn felt so good inside of you. Your legs is already spreading so he can have more acess in your ass. You angled your face towards Shawn's. He knew you were such a slut and you wasn't sure if that turned you on more or made you feel horrible about yourself. You just let your hips roll and twitch around Shawn's finger, craving for more feeling. 

"More, please." You whispered. 

Cheeks flushing in deep shade of red all over. Shawn nuzzled himself against your face, gently allowing to comfort you as he slid another finger up inside your hole, scissoring and moving as both long thick fingers searching for your sweet spot. 

"Is this your idea of romantic?" Shawn asked softly, grinding his pelvis up against you, so that his newly formed erection could be felt. "Do you want me?" 

"Yes..." You mumbled in response. 

You wasn't sure how you wanted Shawn to take you. Roughly. Slowly. Lovingly. You just wanted him to do it, to feel him inside you. He made your toes curled as his skillful fingers scissored into you, preparing you for one more thing you felt incomplete without.

"I-I want you." You moaned as Shawn began moving his fingers rapidly. "Oh my god!" 

Shawn shifted your small body, allowing him to manipulate your position so he can get full access to your sexy backside. You heard him moan as your hips brushed against him. He pulled out his fingers and grabbed his own erected member. You felt him used the head to teast the pucker of your tight heat, making no move to put it inside as he swirled it around your throbbing hole. Shawn smirked and leaned onto you again.

"Do you want that? Do you want me to make you feel good with my cock, love?" 

You could feel the heavy weight of the man's fully engorged cock, making you groan at the touch. 

"Yes please! Only your cock! Please make me feel good. Shawn, please!" You begged.

Your sluttyness is reaching a whole new level, you're becoming more of a whore than a slut. It was really amazing how Shawn could easily turn you into a very slutty pile of mush.

"Shawn, please." You begged in desperation.

"I supposed since you're asking so nicely." 

He slowly worked his cock head into your tight heat. His breath hitched for a moment as he was engulfed by all the heat from your willing body. You gasped as Shawn finally filled the aching void inside you. This was new, having sex in the tub and you wondered if Shawn was going to make love to you, or fuck you like a whore. 

"Fuck!" You cried out as Shawn buried his cock completely in.

You couldn't believe how quickly your body had begged for Shawn again but you didn't care. You needed him. You needed his cock. You needed him to move. You heard the man growl as he slid forward a bit to get control on the position. You were atop his lap, the water offering no restraint of your position and movements. 

"Oh baby, you feel so good." Shawn whispered into your ear.

He raised his hips to encourage you to work his pelvis down. Shawn held your hips lightly, showing you the proper way to move in this situation. You moved your hips down to meet Shawn's thrusts, causing you to whimper and close your eyes. You reacted so severely to Shawn. The way the man talked, the way he kissed, the way he touched, the way he fucked, and made love. You couldn't get enough nor could you help everything you felt. Slowly, you began moving your hips faster, hinting for Shawn to do the same. 

"You're so d-deep," You panted. Your eyes slowly fluttering open to look into Shawn's brown ones. "Y-You... f-feel so good, fuck." 

"Mhm..." He breathed against your ear hotly.

He shifted his hips to start rocking in and out in an erotic rhythm. Shawn could hear the water ripple against ths sides of the tub as both of your bodies move together inside the large bathtub, the water is still warm. 

"Do you-" He panted. "-need more?" 

"Yes, fuck. Yes, Shawn!" You moaned out as you pressed your lips against Shawn's, silencing him temporarily. 

You tried to keep the kiss long and passionately but with Shawn's cock thrusting into you, it makes you distracted causing you to pull back and drop your head slightly. 

"Shit!" You cried as you felt Shawn's lips pressed against your neck.

His hips were moving quicker now, in his only other way to reassure you how much you wanted it, how much more you could take. Shawn couldn't believe how well you're receiving everything. Shawn couldn't help himself but place kisses on your temple as he slammed his hips up and down faster, trying to give you the best sensations you've been wanting to feel. 

"Oh yeah!" Shawn growled as your body rocked forward again.

Your back arched with the increase of Shawn's thrust. He held you so tightly as the sound of your skins smacking against each other became defeaning. The sloppy slapping sounds from the pounding makes it more erotic. You couldn't help but move your hips to the sensation, making sure to drop your hips every time Shawn thrusted into youm 

"God, you're such a-" 

"Slut!" You cried out. 

That's the last thought that fleeted your mouth. You couldn't believe at what you'd become. It was truly all Shawn's fault. You thought. Your fingsrs dug their way into Shawn's shoulders, causing you to feel even closer to him. Your chest were in constant contact with him, your groin grinding against him as your hands kept the both of you closer together. Your fingers digging into his skin didn't cause you any trouble, they were just giving him the urge to go faster and give everything what you wanted, what you needed. The friction of your heated skin slapping against his and the pounding rhythm of his thrusts was enough. 

"You're so fucking hot." 

"Shawn!" You moaned as your cock bounced in between you and Shawn's body. You were so close to cumming, so close.

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck!" You screamed out as Shawn's cock repeated nailed your prostate continuously and roughly. 

Shawn couldn't help but shutter at such a sight. You looked so beautiful bouncing, screaming and moaning his name whils riding his straining huge cock. Shawn couldn't help but hold your hips tighter and slam himself into your roughly. 

"I'm so close." 

You felt your eyes roll back into your head. Shawn had never hit your prostate so many times, so roughly that you were surprised your body had lasted this long. You felt Shawn's fingers dig into your hips as you bit into Shawn's neck, hard enough to make it red. Your body tensed up and stiffened as Shawn nailed your prostate with a powerful thrust once more, sending you completely over the edge. You heard him swallowed a thick breath as his mouth assaulted your neck. Everything that is clamping down at once was driving you insane. This feeling had to be a sin but you didn't care. Shawn's member throbbed painfully inside of you as your stretched walls suffocated his burning erection. He came with a loud grunt. 

"Oh god! Fuck!" 

You felt Shawn explode inside of you as he attacked your shoulder, biting down harshly into your skin. You dropped your forehead to Shawn's neck. A few seconds, you followed his orgasm as white fluid spurts from your dick, spraying all over you and Shawn's body, some landing on the milked water. 

"Shawn." You panted his name. 

Shawn's huge cock was still buried deep inside of you, filling up your ass with his boiling cum. He let his legs twitch freely in the water as his orgasm shot through your hole, sending tingles of pleasant electricity through his stimulated cock. You'd really pushing yourself with all sex you and Shawn had been having. As the last drop poured inside your filled hole, Shawn raised his face to look at you, chest breathing heavily. 

"Was it bad?" He asked, panting.

You pressed your lips against Shawn's. The kiss wasn't sensual or erotic, it was just meant to show Shawn a little of what you were feeling. You pulled your face back slowly then ran your fingers over the bite mark he left on your shoulder.

"Sorry." He whsipered.

His eyes transfixed on the broken red skin. He leaned down and kissed it. You found yourself smiling at his sweet gesture. Shawn raised his dripping hand from the water to sooth the back of your head with gentle caresses. Shawn leaned up to kiss your forehead then looked back at you. 

"Don't be sorry," You said, reassuringly. "You could have done worse. Besides, now there's proof you own me." 

Muffled moans and breaths filled the room but things didn't stop there when Shawn gained his stamina again. You felt him shifted your positions as you're now on your back laying against the tub with your body half-sunk in the water, him hovering above you. His cock dangles in between his thighs, you realized it was still hard. Without warning, he latched onto the skin of your neck, marking a trail of red spots, proving that you're his property and only him. You didn't budge to fight for domination as you let him take you in. Your hands snaked around his back, clutching and fingers brushing against it.

He pulled away from you and stared at you with those lustful pools of honey orbs right into you. You gave him a confused expression which leads you to ask a question.

"What?" 

"Nothing. It's just... you looked so fucking gorgeous." He breathed as he place small kisses around your cheeks. 

"Shawn," You chuckled while Shawn tickles you with kisses. "Are you asking for another round?" 

"Maybe?" 

"That's not an answer." You whined annoyingly. 

Shawn pulled away with a serious look plastered on his face.

"What? Do you not want to?" He asks worriedly. 

"Of course I want to. I'm just asking." You giggled.

Shawn grew a smug on his face as he lined his once more fully erected massive cock against your throbbing hole, teasing the pucker at the process. You moaned against his ears as you pulled him closer to your body. But before anything else can happen, you realized that Shawn had cummed inside you minutes ago and you're still loaded, overloaded to be honest. You grabbed Shawn's chin to make him look at you and gave you the most confused look ever. 

"What?" 

"I'm still full." You said as your cheeks flushed in deep red, completely look away.

"So what?" 

"What do you mean by so what? You can't fill me up again with your load still inside me." You prostested.

Shawn only leans on and put his forehead against yours, a smile growing within his soft plump lips.

"I actually can, babe. It's up to you if you wanted me to try but I'll respect your decision if-" 

You cut him off by shutting him up with your lips latching against his. Shawn gladly return the kiss back as you pulled away.

"Ya know, sometimes we should be more filthy when we have sex." You said, winking at him.

"I supposed it's a yes then." 

~•~


	4. Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are on of the rising singers in the music industry and Shawn invited you to open for his tour. You accepted the offe but lately things were's good especially in between the both of you

~•~

After doing nonsense in a minute, you jumped out of your bed and leave your room. Your curious mind urges to check on some rooms so you decided to visit Shawn's room. His room can described as cozy and a bit messy but that didn't really caught your attention. You crouched down and sneaked your way into his bedroom. The door is slightly ajar, so you entered the room uninvited. You inspected the room cautiously, no signs of Shawn. There's a large duffle bag laying open on the hardwood floor. An iPhone charger on the bedside table, a pair of black desert boots sitting on a snare chair, a pile of dirty clothes near the bathroom. You paces over to the bathroom quietly. Still no signs of him in there, either. There's some pajama pants, a white t-shirt and some black boxer briefs, the clothes Shawn was wearing earlier this morning before they changed to go to the gym. Those were Calvin Klein boxer briefs, just like the one he wore on his advertisement. You bends over and picks them up, checking them in your outstretched hand. It was larger and seems much tighter than the ordinary boxer brief.

There's a strange feeling that is urging yourself to stuff the underwear on your nose. You didn't think twice 'cause you were so curious about it. You then leaned on to take a sniff on the dirty underwear. The scent of musk with the mixture of manly sweat engulfed your nose passing through your nostrils. It's weird how your nose took the scent so quickly and how it soothes your feelings. Lost at the moment, suddenly two muscular arms wraps around your neck and lifts you off the ground into a chokehold. A hand reaches out and grabs the underwear from your grip before bringing them up to rub against your face. Your supposed immediate reaction was to scream but you eased for a second, analyzing the situation. But all at once, it came to your realization that you're under someone's grip. You scream nonetheless even though there's literally no people around to rescue you. Your outburst was muffled by the stuffed underwear and the necklock. Whoever has you locked in this position is built, muscular, atleast 6'2 half a foot or more taller than that. No wonder he lifted you off the ground with ease. You continues to panic, hoping the man would let you go. You can't clearly see anything as the underwear prevents your vision. You tried using your legs to kick the head of the intruder but they aren't connecting from your position. 

"What are you doing in my room?"

The familiar voice made you realize that you're in real trouble now. It's Shawn. You thought. You felt your heart pounding against your chest. Astonishment, fear and embarassment consumed your body that it made you stop from struggling. Talking back to his question wouldn't help as you were already struggling for air. 

"I have to say that I was surprised to walk in here and see you feeling up my dirty underwear, bitsy." Shawn laughs. "How do my undies smell?" 

There's the usual nickname he made for you since you joined him in this tour. 

"Speaking of which, if you wanted my dick in your face, you just had to ask, dude." Shawn said sternly. 

"Fuck you!" You screamed into his dirty underwear. 

The urge to fight swept away as it was your last words. The words he said sinks into your mind, face flushed and scorched in red beneth the boxer briefs. Shawn removes them from your face and roll them into a ball, then he forcefully stuffed it inside your mouth. You hate to say but you liked the taste of his used underwear. It's not a necessary thing to say especially when you're in trouble but you can't resist it. Shawn relocates his free hand to your waist and yanks down your only clothes: black basketball shorts and white CK briefs. They fall in the heap of the tanned hardwood floor. 

"How did I know you would be enjoying this?" 

You are still suspended above the ground in a chokehold. Your semi-erected cock dangles as it finally sprang freely from the fabric of your clothes. Shawn flicks your dick a few times, causing you to flinch. 

"Want to feel my cock, bitsy?" Shawn whispered.

You felt a large, warm hand wrapping around your small hand. Then your hand is guided into Shawn's black gym shorts and into his underwear. Your first instinct was to squeeze his balls and break free from the chokehold but your motivation wore away when your fingers unintendedly wrap around the man's thick yet long meat. It was wet and sticky, realizing that he hasn't showered yet. Your hand isn't large enough to hold the entire length so you slowly move your fingers up and down the shaft. Evaluating its size, moving from the wet tip down to the thick base, where your hand is engulfed by a wiry forest of wet pubes.

"Stroke it." Shawn breathes into your ear, tightening the grip on your neck.

You obeyed his command, in fear of having your lungs depleted from the chokehold. You started moving your hand up and down the huge cock gently, caressing the heavy length. Shawn brought his fingers up and reaches your mouth to extract the briefs. He then replaced it with his fingers stuffed into your mouth. He teased you for a few seconds until you submits yourself to him, letting his finger to go deep in your mouth. 

"Suck it." Shawn ordered.

You allowed him to let his fingers into your tongue as you began sucking it for dear life. You coated it with a nice and thick layer of saliva. Suddenly he pulled out his saliva-covered fingers off your mouth as he moves his hand down to your ass, which immediately clenches. He gave your ass cheek a hard slap, causing you to flinch from the impact. Shawn made you feel like a slave and all you need to do is obey his orders or else there's going to be punishment. He proceeded to rub your hairless crack up and down with his wet finger. The way his finger brushes against ths pucker of your tight heat makes your body trembles in both excitement and worry. He gave light pushes into your hole, loosening it up. You hole took the man's finger, giving more access to its depths. He circles his finger around your clenching asshole for a few moments, invoking to let a pleasured moan escape your throat. A devilish smile formed from Shawn's lips, giving him more satisfaction at how you responded from his touch. 

"Let's get this started, bitsy." Shawn teased as he releases you from the chokehold, causing to fall on the ground harshly.

He then carries you by your armpits and slammed you against the front board of the bed. You whimpered at the harsh impact. He pushes you against it, your naked ass resting on the cold hardwood floor. Shawn grabs you by the hair and moves his crotch up to your face. The scent of his manly sweat that took over your nose drives you into pure bliss. After that, he lowers his shorts and underwear to the ground, with his fingers harshly gripped against your hair. As the fabric fell off, you witnessed the first true look of his hard cock. The rumors weren't wrong. He is truly hung. His dick is completely erected, but so long and thick that it doesn't just straight out. It dangles down from his thick patch of brown pubes. You were quiet, in a trance of whether fear or shock. It's so unclear.

"You like my cock, baby?" Shawn asks. 

He grabbed his cock by the base and slapped it against your cheeks. It was really heavy and full of meat. You watched him lift his right foot onto the front board beside your head and places his hand on the back of your head, encouraging you to move further. You submitted. You parted your lips and open your mouth, giving Shawn the permissiom to put his cock in. Shawn stuffed his monster cock inside your warm mouth, his head turning up and eyes closed. It's too thick and very difficult for you to swallow. As the body brushes against your tongue, it was wet and salty. Shawn helps you out as he guided your head to move up and down his long shaft. Your eyes are fixed on Shawn's forest of pubes. Five inches away and you're already coughing. You were amazed at how Shawn already reaches the limit of your mouth without even reaching the half of his cock. He pushes a bit more into the depths of your mouth then to your throat, making you gag around it. Your saliva uncontrollably poured around his huge dick. Shawn gave your mouth a few deep thrusts before pulling out. You watched as your saliva trailed and dripped down his massive length. Shawn then slaps his saliva-coated dick on your forehead, smearing it along your cheek. He moved his pelvis forward, pursuing you to keep on licking and explore his body with your tongue. You obeyed him in a instant as you flicked your tongue out to lick over his gigantic round balls. Shawn stared at you with lustful eyes as he watched you worship his balls with your mouth. You're so aroused your cock is painfully twitching below. 

"I told you. All you had to do was ask, bitsy." Shawn mocks. 

Shawn brought his hand and reaches for your head. He removes his leg from the bed and pulled you by your head then throws you into the bed with ease. Then he placed his hands on your feet and pulled your body down to the edge, making your squeal at the moment. Your ass is now inches away fron the front of the bed as Shawn slides your legs back against your chest, moving his body onto the bed and on top of you in sync. He leaned on to your face, feeling up his hot breathing. He looked directly right into your eyes with only inches seperating them.

"Come on, dude. Show me you want it." He growled. 

Staring at him was so hypnotizing. Your body was paralyzed for a moment, embarassed and motionless. Then, his hands reach up to latch onto your feet, one hand on each, and he applies pressure as he places it against your chest. He released your legs and stood up from the bed as you held your legs in place. Your naked body, from your hairless pink hole to your torso, is exposed to Shawn. Your balls are taut, pulled up near your hard cock, leaking a pool of warm precum on your stomach. Shawn smiled at you as he led his cock to rub it against your pucker, teasing it. You looked towards the ceiling, cheeks flushed. Shawn sinks the tip against your rim, invading the void that lives in your tight depths. As the head slowly dug into your hole, you bit your bottom lip to contain the loud moam that is about to burst from your throat. Your eyes started to tear up as Shawn pushes his huge cock into you.

"Look at me." Shawn said softly as he caressed your cheek.

You listened to him as your eyes met his soft ones. With the head penetrating you and your legs pulled back, your body is fighting in a resistance. It is unforgiving, giving you little time to adjust for your ass to take his hung cock. It feels like forever as Shawn is still trying to fit his whole cock into your tightness as silenced moans managed to leak from your lips. Shawn's movements are gentle though. It was genuine enough for him to give you inches at a time, pulling out and pushing back in with care. It was not long enough until you feel his thick pubes tickling against your ass cheeks.

"Oh shiiiiit..." You silently cried. 

He stands still, allowing you to take your time on getting used of his massive size you're receiving. You still managed to fit the nine and a half inches of meat opening your tight little ass. Shawn kept his eyes fixed on you as he lifts his hands up and positioned them behind his head, fully exposing his toned chest, decorated with small dusting of chest hair, his gorgeous hairy underarms flaunting together with his bulging flexed biceps, hiis defined six-pack with a bit thick trails of hair leading down to his pubes, his muscular torso that defined the V-line in a very perfect view, all in front of you. He appears even more masculine, even more dominant from your position. He doesn't need his hands. You have your legs pulled back, begging for him. He then started thrusting his cock into you, without warning, he started off fast and hard. His heavy balls slapping against your ass with each thrust.

"Ahhh! Ah!" 

Your moans engulfed the room as Shawn wrecked your tight little ass. Your stomach is all covered in your own precum. Your body began to sweat uncontrollably. You kept your hands on your legs, holding it close to your chest as body began rocking forward.

"Oh fuck! Fuck me!" 

Moans slipping out of your mouth turns into cries, begging for more. The sound you're making urges Shawn to even fuck you violently. As the pace and his movements grew relentless, your cock continues to leak more precum. Shawn in pounding your ass with no mercy. You were intoxicated by the feeling of your ass being opened up by the man's hung cock. The pressure begins to build up from the coils of your lower stomach, shooting up to your balls and extending to the base of your cock. The hard pounding you're taking now triggers the coils as streaks of hot ropes of cum shoots from the slit, landing down on your face and your lips, covering it in white. Due to the intense orgasm, everything seems to go slow but Shawn was still fucking you roughly. Your cock looks even smaller from the angle of your position as Shawn's thick cock harshly pounds in and and out your asshole. He leans forward over you, use his tongue out to lick the cum off your lips. Shawn then pulled back, eyes still fixed at you, and he placed your legs over his shoulder, his forehead pressing firmly against yours as you watch his sweat dripping from it. And with that position, he began fucking you violently. This time, the pain wins over pleasure as the angle of Shawn's thick cock into his ass resisted from the position. You realized that this was the punishment. The room is flooded with moan, heavy breathing and your screams saying Shawn's name all over the place. Shawn gives you a few more powerful thrust until he stopped deep in your ass, feeling up the hot liquid filling up your tight ass. Shawn grunted as he releases into you. Both of you were moaning at each other as his movements eases. He stopped and pulled cock out of your ass, instantly leaking due to the amount of cum unloaded inside. Shawn get off from you and stood in front of you like a hunk. 

"Up." 

You took a deep breath before getting up from the bed, struggling as your ass felt sore from the rough pounding.

"Yes?" You asks.

Shawn grabbed you by your legs and wrapped it around his waist, then you wrapped your arms around his neck. You stared at him, feeling up his breath and his hard body against you.

"You're lucky I was tired enough to stop this, bitsy. 'Cause you know," You felt the him lining up his still hard cock into the pucker of your leaking hole then to your surprise, he slipped in the head causing you to flinch. "I could fuck you for hours or even a whole day if I want." 

Then he pulled it out, giving you a breath of relief. The tone of his voices gives you chills as your body shivered around his touch. You looked down in fear. 

"You're trembling, dude." Shawn exclaimed. 

"I'm sorry." You softly said. 

"Don't be. Besides," Shawn's lips curved in a smile. "Who would've known that barging into my room is a great way to start a friendship, eh?" 

"So that means?"

"Yes." Shawn laughs. "But, you'll be different." He said and as he smacked your ass, making you whimper at the impact.

"W-What do you mean?" You asks. 

"I'll explain to you later at the rehearsals, bitsy." Shawn said. "Come on, go on before anyone see us."

You nodded as you get off Shawn's torso and place your feet on the ground. You looked up at Shawn who's smiling down at you. He gave you a pat on the head before heading towards his bathroom. You watched him drifted into the shower room with smile plastered on your face, already lost in your owm daydream.

~•~


End file.
